Birthday Surprises
by Tina95
Summary: A two-shot in which Severus and Lily celebrate their birthdays at Hogwarts.  No plot, just fluff.  Severus-Lily friendship fic.  Please R & R.


**A/N:** So it appears I can never post a story on the actual day I want to. This was written as a two-shot, one for Snape's birthday and the other for Lily's. Please R & R!

**Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction website. I do not own Harry Potter and none of this was done for profit.

* * *

Birthday Surprises

"Hey! Sev! SEV!"

As the hissed whisper sounded through the Charms classroom, the boy in question glanced around and, seeing nobody, looked back down at the book in his lap. He looked up again, startled, when a crumpled piece of paper landed on the page he was reading.

Severus turned towards the direction the paper missile had flown from and smiled. Lily had the expression of a student practicing her charms but an excited smile danced on her lips. When she noticed his puzzled gaze, she gave a little giggle and mimed smoothing out the paper. Almost against his will, an eyebrow climbed, eliciting another laugh, and he obeyed her command.

Carefully, he un-crumpled the parchment and read her message, remembering to keep it out of sight.

Sev,

Meet me by the willow during break

today. I have something for you.

~Lily

P.S. Happy birthday!

Severus felt his mood lighten immensely as he gave it a quick reread. When he glanced back at her, her eyes held a question and he gave a quick nod. Her expression melted into a smile and she nodded once in return before turning her attention back to Professor Flitwick in time to demonstrate a perfect "Alohomora."

He shook his head, hiding a smile of pride. Under the table, he folded the paper and slid it into his bag, inside his potions book. Then, he looked out the window longingly, anxious to wander through the snow during break and to see what Lily had planned for him.

* * *

When the class was finally dismissed, Severus was the first one out the door and he wove through the crowds on the staircases, hurrying to get to his dormitory and out again before anyone intercepted him. Normally, he wouldn't mind talking to his Slytherin friends but he didn't want to show up late.

Pausing at the entrance to the Slytherin common room, he blurt the password and eagerly ran up the steps to his dormitory, where he gathered his cloak and gloves. As soon as he had snatched them, he turned and hurried back to the common room, hoping to avoid his year-mates. He wasn't so lucky.

"Whatcha doin'?" asked Mulciber.

Before he could give an appropriate reply, Evan Rosier cut in. "What was the note you got during Charms today?" he asked, a suspicious look in his eyes. "You're not still hanging out with the Mudblood Evans, are you?"

Snape bit his lip, wanting to defend his best friend but also wanting to just get away from the conversation at the same time. "No," he lied boldly. "It's a note from her about going to see Professor Slughorn. Apparently, he wants to see me about helping him brew some advanced potions."

To his relief, both boys accepted his answer and let him go, though he was sure the latter was still eyeing him suspiciously. He gave a sigh, making a mental note to keep an eye out for Rosier, who was far more intelligent and attentive than Mulciber. After all, the cunning were sorted into Slytherin.

Putting the discussion out of his mind, Severus quickly dressed before hurrying out of the Entrance Hall and into the snow-covered grounds of Hogwarts. A small smile curving the ends of his lips, he made a beeline for the willow, which was deserted. He felt disappointment well up in him but he held it back. Lily may have been held up just as he was.

A voice called out his name and he turned, seeing her run towards him, a small parcel in her hands, which she immediately thrust behind her back when she noticed him looking at it. Her dark red hair flying out behind her, she reached him and threw her arms around him, giving him a spontaneous hug. He lost his balance and sent them both falling into the soft snow, shouting with laughter.

"Sorry I'm late," she said, getting up and dusting the snow off of her cloak. "I ran into Potter on my way down and he must have held me up for half an hour, asking me where I was going and whether I wanted to hang out sometime." Her face twisted into a pout. "When I told him no, he wouldn't leave me alone." She sighed, then smiled at him. "But that's not why I asked you to come down here today."

He looked at her with anticipation. "Why, then?"

Lily laughed, a bright, tinkling sound that filled him with joy. "It's January 9th, silly," she said, still giggling. "It's your birthday."

"Oh." He did not know why that was worth pointing out. "It's just another day on the calendar," he replied.

"It shouldn't be for you," she said, her eyes bright with excitement. "Birthdays should be full of parties and cake and laughter and presents."

When he looked at her in astonishment, she finally understood. "Oh," she said softly, her eyes sad. "You've never...?"

"No." He didn't wish to go into more detail on how on his birthday, his father preferred to go to a bar and get wasted rather than stay home and share it with his son, how when the man got home, his present would be a thrashing or drunken bellowing. He had no reason to relate those memories and be forced to relive them.

"I - I'm sorry," Lily stuttered, looking stricken.

"It's not your fault," he replied gruffly, touched by how much she seemed to care but determined to not show the fact.

"Well then," she said, a little more cheerfully, "this will be your first."

Before the boy could fully wrap his mind around what was happening, Lily grabbed his hand and began to move towards the castle. Her enthusiasm was contagious and he found himself grinning along with her as they both went back inside.

"I got permission from Professor Dumbledore to do this," she explained as she continued to lead him up the Grand Staircase and to the third floor, where she carefully picked one of the rooms and led him inside.

Severus froze at the doorway, his eyes taking in everything that had been done in the room. It was not large, but streamers had been strung throughout, filling it with vibrant colors. In each corner, several full helium balloons floated, shining with light of their own, courtesy of a cleverly done charm. A little table for two had been set up with a small cake in the middle. Above it hung a banner bearing the words "Happy Birthday, Severus!"

"Do you like it?" Lily had drifted back to him from her position by the table. She studied him with a worried expression.

He looked at her, his expression full of delight and wonder. "I love it. Thank you," he said, meaning every word.

The boy watched as her face lit up and she led him to the table. Carefully lighting the candles with Muggle way, she told him to make a wish and blow out the candles, which he obediently did, wishing for years of happiness for them both. After they had ate their fill, she had her final surprise.

"I have one more thing for you," she said, looking excited as she took the parcel she had held earlier and handed it to him. "It's your present. Open it!"

With a grin, Severus ripped off the wrapping paper and stared in awe at the pristine potions book he held. "Now you can have a challenge," she said with a laugh. "Everything we brew in class is always too easy."

Holding the precious book in his hand, he looked at the girl. "Thank you for everything," he said quietly. "This was the best birthday ever."


End file.
